A Journey Through Anime
by kittiexXxskullz
Summary: Everyone knows of the story of Knigdom Hearts, instead of Disney worlds, Sora, Riku, and Amaya will travel through different anime worlds, fighting heartless and nobodies to rid the worlds of darkness...find out what happens!


Chapter1

Just like any other day

Declaimer: All characters from Kingdom Hearts are not my own

* * *

I sat outside on the front steps of the Victorian house, I watched as a tiny black ant crawled up to my boot. As it got close enough I stomped on it giving no chance of survival. I stood up and wiped the backside of my black pants off of dirt from the steps. I turned to the house and yelled, "Kawaiii, hurry your ass up, before I start bombing your house!" I heard some footsteps inside, the door opened and Kawaii stepped out. She stuck her tongue out at me and as she did she took a step forward which ultimately ended with her falling an her ass. I laughed, "Ha ha ha nice one, to bad I didn't have my camera." She got up dusting herself off with her hand and replied, "Shut up, you big meanie."

I said sarcastically, "Aw, you hurt my wittle feelings."

She rolled her eyes at the remark and walked over to me. We started strolling down the street. I looked over to her, her green eyes sparkled as the sun shone on her perfectly pale face. Her long dark hair covered up one eye giving her that cute innocent look. She looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?" I snapped out of it, looked away and answered, "Nothing, just wondering what we're gonna do today." I looked back at her as she thought about it for awhile, her lips pursed her rosy red lips in thought. Then looked at me happily and suggested, "Let's go get Isamu and maybe we can go to that abandoned doll factory near the woods. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I guess." The trip to Isamu's house isn't long as we finally got to the end of his street we took a left and we were there. Kawaii walked up to the door and was about to knock on it, but before she could I picked up a rock and threw it through and opened window and a familiar voice yelled, "OW!"

I called, "Isamu, get your ass out here or I'll pelt you with bigger rocks!"

I heard him squeal, "Fine, I'll be right out!"

Moments later he came out wearing his "lucky" blue sleeveless shirt with a black skull off to the side and his ripped jeans. As he walked out his face was easier to see, his amber eyes shown brightly through his long brown hair which hung in front of his face, like the bad boy he thinks he is, but I totally whip his ass when we wrestle. He walked up to us and asked, "So what's going on?"

I sarcastically replied, "There's a giant satanic sex orgy down by the doll factory, we're going wanna come?"

He played along, "Yeah, sure as long as you'll be my toy."

I laughed, "Sorry I don't do guys I can beat up."

"Come on that was just once, let's go again, and this time if I win you take off your shirt."

I raised my eyebrow, "Or I can just shove your dog up your ass."

Kawaii grabbed my wrist, slapped my hand, and said, "Be nice to animals, they're our friends."

We all laughed a little to that and we started towards the factory. As I watched a random cat run across the street I asked, "So what are we gonna do at the factory?" I looked over at them both Isamu quickly suggested, "We could do the wrestling thing I talked about five seconds ago." I shook my head and responded, "What are we gonna do with you?" He shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I have a few things in mind." I gave him and angry glare, and said, "Someone needs to slap you and I have the feeling that it's gonna be me."

Kawaii interrupted, "Can you two go five minutes without arguing?"

Isamu and I both answered, "Maybe."

The rest of the walk was pretty quiet and we still had no idea what we going to do that day. When we finally reached the doll factory, we went inside to the storage room full of dolls, a couch, some chairs, and a table. I plopped myself onto the couch, Kawaii sat next to me and Isamu sat in a chair and propped his feet onto the table. I looked around the room and saw little plastic eyes of unfinished and finished dolls staring at us and said, "No wonder why this place was shut down, it's so creepy." Isamu looked up at the dolls also and agreed, "Yeah, they look like they could star in a horror film."

Kawaii randomly suggested, "Hey I brought my camera, wanna take pictures and pretend the dolls are massacring us."

Isamu and I looked at each other shocked at the gory suggestion from our usually innocent friend, and we both answered, "Uh, sure." She pulled out a silver digital camera from her pocket and Isamu jumped up and grabbed a half bald, one eye missing doll. I stood up and asked, "Wait we're gonna need fake blood." Isamu went into his pocket and pulled out a couple of ketchup packets." I looked at him, raised one eyebrow and asked, "Why the hell do you have ketchup packets on you?" He laughed at the question and replied, "I was hoping to squirt it all over your body then lick it off." I put my hands on my hips and said, "Really now, and what made you think I would let you do so?" He shrugged and said innocently, "Because I uncontrollably sexy and you secretly want me." I grabbed a ketchup packet from his hand, pressed down on it at an angle, and the red gooey liquid squirted all over his face. He tried to wipe the ketchup off, but instead smeared it and made it worse, he looked at me and asked, "Was that necessary?" As I licked the remaining ketchup off of my thumb I nodded and answered, "Uh-huh." Kawaii snatched the rest of the ketchup packets from Isamu, once again slapped my hand, and said, "It's like babysitting children at McDonalds." I put my sad puppy dog face on and said sympathetically, "I'm sowy Kawaii, could you eva fow give me?" She looked at me with a serious face and answered, "No, I'm sorry I can't" she sniffled "you broke my heart." We all laughed a little and then set up the first shot with the killer doll. Isamu was on the floor cover in 'blood' and the doll looked as if it was eating Isamu alive. I towered over them with a long stick and crazed eyes making it look like I was trying to whack away at the malevolent doll. We took a couple of more shots, adding more ketchup or dolls to the scene, each one more gruesome than the other.

Finally, the sun started to set and it was time fro us to start heading home. We cleaned up all the dolls and ketchup, but globs of it was still on our faces and hair. We headed outside and before we left we reviewed over our picture. Kawaii held them in her hand as we skimmed through tem she stopped at the first one we made and I said, "That's the best one we made, it's funny as all hell." Isamu grabbed it and suggested, "Hey why don't we put this on in our scrapbook." I looked over at Kawaii who was looking over at me and we both nodded in agreement and smiled . Isamu started to look at the photo strangely and Kawaii asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" Isamu waved for us to come here as he said, "I noticed something strange in the photo." We walked up and stood behind him staring at the comedic picture. He pointed at the bottom right corner of the picture where it was suppose to be a shot of the wall, but instead it looked like a little black cloud was floating there behind my calf. Isamu looked up at me and asked, "What is that?" I shrugged my shoulders and answered, "Hell should I know, but we need to start heading back or my mom will beating me with the waffle iron, let's go." Isamu shrugged at the picture and we started towards the road. I then had a cool idea and said enthusiastically, "He tomorrow we should come back and make a movie, a horror film just like Isamu said." Isamu smiled and asked, "Can it be a porno/horror film." I glared at him and said sarcastically, "Yeah, I'll go buy you a blow up doll, and you two can have the time of life" I looked over to Kawaii and continued, "what do you think of the idea?" She smiled at me and answered, "I like it, bring your camera tomorrow and we'll start filming it, and you Isamu", she looked at the dark haired boy who seemed to be a little lost in thought, "can you bring more ketchup or maybe actually fake blood." He looked over at her as he snapped out of thought and answered, "Yeah, I could go through my Halloween junk, the fake blood will look better." Isamu looked up and said, "It's bugging me, I want to know what that black cloud was." I looked at him and replied, "Curiosity killed your bird." Kawaii and I laughed as we remembered Isamu's old parrot, who sprung the latch on the iron board hanging on the wall and as it came down it hit the bird flinging randomly out the first floor window.

Isamu pouted, "That wasn't funny he is no longer able to fly now, because of his stupidity."

I laughed, "I'm surprised it even survived, lucky little bastard."

We laughed as we finally got to the road and started heading home.


End file.
